


The Royal Bachelorette

by NYCinCordonia



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Girl Power, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCinCordonia/pseuds/NYCinCordonia
Summary: Riley's maid of honor and bridesmaids surprise her with a bachelorette party!





	The Royal Bachelorette

The royal jet roared to life beginning its taxi down JFK’s runway. Riley looked out her window hoping to catch one last glimpse of her hometown as the jet took off. The jet is high enough that Riley has a full view of her city, wiping the tears that roll down her face. Even in full daytime, the city glows. The sun beamed down on all the tall structures city, bouncing its light off it and creating a glittering effect.

 It would be the final time she would see her old home before she begins her new life as a head of state, a Queen. The jet tilts away from the city and towards the Atlantic Ocean, taking her closer to her new home. Riley closed her window’s shutter, shifting her seat so to face the center of the jet and admire that women she shares the ride with. 

Olivia remained fully reclined in her seat, large black round shades covering half her face, light snores escaping her mouth. Hana is engrossed in Jane Austen’s  _Persuasion_ while sipping a green tea from a classic NYC  _anthora_ cup. Kiara has headphones over her ears, bopping her head to what seems to be a very upbeat song while she writes in a journal. Penelope is blowing kisses at her tablet, or her poodles, whom she is Facetiming with, speaking to them with adoration in her highest pitched voice. Madeleine’s face is barely visible as it was hidden under her hoodie. She unfolds the most recent edition of The Cordonian Times slowly on the table in front and delicately rubs her right hand, which is covered in gauze and some bloodstains over the knuckles. 

Riley didn’t expect to meet such a group of women while vying for (then) Prince Liam’s affections, nor did she expect to become so close to them. Riley loved them, despite their flaws or prior unfriendliness, and she was so grateful to have them be part of her new journey as Liam’s wife and as Queen of Cordonia. Sleep befalls Riley, suddenly believing Olivia has the right idea in napping for the duration of the flight back. Riley presses a button that reclines the seat into a bed as she closes her sleep-heavy eyelids, her mind returning the past weekend’s festivities.

* * *

Riley’s days at the palace became busier as the wedding drew closer. You’d think all Riley had to do was pick between several (and very similar) allowed colors and sample cakes for the big event, allowing her to use free time to spend with her fiancé or a much needed diplomatic crash course with Lady Kiara. 

Between coordinating excursions for the heads of state that would arrive days before the wedding, royal etiquette lessons with the demanding Queen Mother, and grueling self-defense classes every day with Mara, Riley was quickly approaching her breaking point. 

A glass (or seven) of wine throughout the day was no longer an option as Mara has been recently playing _“Surprise! Assassin!”_ with her, with Riley barely escaping from a sucker punch that could have easily crushed her nasal bones to pieces, and drinking of red Zinfandel was no longer a relaxing experience. “I would never deliberately harm you, your Grace, but I still have to keep you on your toes,” Mara would repeatedly tell Riley.

Today, though, Liam had both his and Riley’s schedules cleared for a private wedding rehearsal. They arrived at the capital’s Grand Cathedral in an modest sedan and were escorted inside by the minister that would be performing their marriage ceremony. The minister went over the procession down the aisle, how the engaged couple shall remain kneeling throughout the entire ceremony, and how they will exit. 

While the minister’s instructions were quite straightforward, Riley felt an unease about having to walk such a long aisle alone, so many embarrassing things can happen between her entrance and her arrival at the altar. “Liam, would I be breaking any rules if I have someone walk with me?” Riley asks her fiance. She had someone in mind and, if allowed, Riley would be ecstatic if that person accepted.

“My Queen, you can walk with whomever you wish. This is your wedding too and I want you to be as happy as humanly possible to begin our lives as husband and wife.” Liam tenderly kisses her temple as his arms encircle her waist, “And I also need you to be a well-rested fiancee for the next 9 days so I have a surprise waiting for you outside.” Liam smirks, leading Riley to the cathedral’s exit. 

Outside sat a luxurious black Rolls Royce limousine, the same car that wealthy nobles use to arrive at the palace’s state dinners and balls. “Oooh! Is the surprise that we have more space to take long detours in?” Riley asks, intrigued at what Liam has in store for her.

Liam chuckles at her playful guess, leading her down the church steps, “Not quite, my love. This is all about you. You’ve been working hard learning what I did over 28 years, in a span of a few weeks. I’m incredibly proud of you, Riley. You deserve a few days off, you earned it.” Liam opens the car door for her, Riley stops in front Liam after deciphering his true meaning.

“Liam, are these few days off going to be without you?” Riley was afraid of the answer. They had seen each other only a few times in the past days, almost purposely kept from each other. When they did cross paths, they would embrace and whisper I love you’s and I miss you’s to each other in between kisses. Sleeping in the same room was not even allowed within the palace, which would break all kinds of protocol.

“I’m sorry, my love, it hurts me too but you need this.” Liam brushes his hand across her cheek, he takes in the frown forming on her face. It would be difficult to not see him for several days. Terrorists lurk in the shadows of Cordonia, waiting to strike at the monarchy when most vulnerable. While Riley was aware that Liam was perfectly capable of defending himself, her thoughts always over-examine the worst possible scenario. 

He leans in to her ear, “I love you, Riley.” Riley’s lips meets his with eagerness.

“I love you, Liam.” Riley and Liam embrace for a moment, both secretly wishing it wouldn’t be their last, before she enters the limo, him closing the door behind her.

“Surprise!” Riley is momentarily rattled and shrieks, for a second thinking it was Mara up to her tricks again. Instead she is met by the five women who made up her bridal party. 

Hana, Penelope and Kiara seemed to be the only ones to scream the surprise. Olivia had a glass filled with a light pink wine tilted into her mouth while Madeleine sat in the corner, looking impassive as always.

“Welcome to your bachelorette party!” exclaimed Hana, “As your maid of honor,  I extensively researched how American brides celebrate their bachelorette parties. Since Cordonia seems to lack some…infrastructure required for an American bachelorette, your bridal party decided to make it a vacation!" 

Hana took her role in Riley’s wedding very seriously. They bonded over the social season and Hana practically took Riley under her wing in terms of teaching Riley how to be a proper Lady of the royal court. They would practice waltzing, the rules of curtsies and tea time together. 

"I can’t imagine my dear press secretary would approve of these type of festivities,” Riley looks to Madeleine with an arched brow.

“I did not approve and I still don’t, regardless of what the King thinks! I’m only present to make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself,” Madeleine interjects, crossing her arms in frustration.

“That and you are part of the bridal party, therefore you are required to attend,” adds Kiara and Madeleine scowls at her.

“Lighten up Maddie. Lord knows you acted a fool during your bachelorette, if I can recall correctly.” Olivia uncorks a new  bottle of a white wine, “Wine, ladies?” Olivia begins carefully passing out glasses nearly filled to the brim of a light and sweet muscat, as the limousine was in motion.

“I propose a toast,” Penelope says cheerfully, with the ladies raising their glass, Madeleine moreso hesitantly, “to our beautiful bride and future Queen - long may she reign!” The group clinks their glasses before sipping on the aromatic wine. 

Except Olivia, who enthusiastically empties her glass with three big gulps. “Long may she reign  _indeed._ ” Olivia mutters under her breath as she is fills her glass again

“Thank you so much but you guys still haven’t said where this vacation is taking place?” Riley asks with anticipation. She feels the limousine coming to a full stop, they were in the private departures area of the capital’s massive airport.   

“Well, we’ve decided to keep that a surprise for now but you will love it! I promise there will be no dates involved either. My priority is that you have as much fun as possible,” Hana jokes.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after takeoff, Hana unbuckles her seat belt and strides toward the back of the plane, disappearing behind a curtain. She returns with  two of the flight attendants, each holding a tray.

“As maid of honor, it is my duty to present the bride and bridal party with the traditional welcome drink, the jello shot!” Hana announces.

Whatever the attendants were handing out had Kiara and Penelope in a fit of giggles. The attendant makes her way to Riley, leaving a large cup on the table in front of her. The pink colored jello shot was in a mold in the shape of a penis, about the size of her hand!

Riley tried hard to hold to maintain her composure but when she sees Madeleine’s face, contorted into one of pure horror, she finally frees her boisterous laughter. “Oh, this trip will be  _fun!_ ”


End file.
